Empathy
by TextualDeath
Summary: Robin finds Raven with something in her mouth that she shouldn't have! What does he do? How does he feel about it? Besides, what did she have in her mouth? Its a one shot RavenRobin fic. Please, if you're going to review the story, read it first.


Empathy

He really didn't know what he was doing, as he stood outside her doorway. She just seemed a bit off tonight, she just seemed like she had something she had to do. He could hear occasional sounds coming from the room. Yet, none of them seemed appropriate.

What was wrong with him..? Why was he so worried? He…just couldn't seem to place it. Yet, then standing there, he felt compelled to open the door. It was like little kids and strangers with candy, he had to do it. He gripped the knob and turned it easily, she probably didn't even hear it. Yet, there he stood, seeing her. She had her mouth open and a…

Holy shit, there was a gun in her mouth.

He did the only thing he could think to be sensible, and came up behind her, gripping her elbow. "Raven, stop it!" he yelled, he was surprised no one could hear them with the door open, and he glanced over. It was closed. That must have been her doing. He moved his hand over hers, trying to pull the gun away.

"Do you really want to do this..? With me standing behind you? So I can get a face full of blown off head…?" He asked and she stopped, pulling the gun out of her mouth.

"Get out!" She screamed at him. He frowned, he had known something was wrong. After all, he was the boy fucking wonder.

"Raven, why are you doing this, what is wrong with you..?" He asked, and reached to take the gun from her, she threw it aside. It was a dangerous thing to do, with it being cocked an all. Yet, then again, after you held that in your mouth, you tend to forget how dangerous such an item was. It went off and the bullet was lodged in the wall.

"Raven.." He said again as she turned away, he reached out and placed his strong hand on her back. She had been so small, so slender, why hadn't he noticed how fragile she was before..? I mean, sure, she trained, but she didn't need muscle like the rest of them. She had a far greater power.

She finally spoke, her voice was harsh but seemingly scared. "What..?"

"I..I..ugh…I don't know what to say."

"No, damnit! What the fuck do you want Robin..? It took me months to do to do this, and look what you did. God damnit, what did you want that was so god damn important?" She was screaming now, and tears were threatening to spill.

He too, started to yell. "I ruined what..? Your attempt to blow your fucking head off..? What the fuck is wrong with you..?" He grabbed her and he shook her, and she stared at him, almost helplessly. For a split second, she felt like every other teenage girl, easily over powered by a man. Yet, her dark energy pushed him away. She hadn't even thought about doing it, and he glared. His breath was heavy with fury.

"Raven!" He screamed and she looked at him. He was giving her a sharp look behind his mask. She bit her lip, and had so many things she wanted to scream at him. Yet, she held her tongue. She had always been a good girl. Those stern, dark looks reminded her too much of her father.

He grabbed her wrist and sat her down on her bed, still glaring at her. "I'm very disappointed in you.." he began and she looked up at him, one of her eyes brows quickened slightly. She felt so childish. What was he going to do, bend her over his knee and spank her?

He frowned at her, noticing she had looked away. He clapped his gloved hands together. She turned and looked at him. "oh…sorry.." She mumbled. She seemed to be slipping back into her cold self again. He wasn't sure how he should take this.

"I need to talk to you. I can't spend all my time worrying about you.! I don't want to come in here and find you with a gun in your mouth ever again!" He was stern. She mumbled yes, but he was sure she wasn't paying attention again.

He gripped her wrist. "why..?" He demanded and she made a face, trying to pull her wrist away.

"You're hurting me!" She whined and he gripped her tighter, clenching his teeth.

"Well, Rave, you're hurting me!" He yelled and pushed her slightly, letting go of her wrist. He caused her to fly off her bed and land on the floor. He immediately felt stupid for what he had done. He slipped off the bed and tried to help her. She pushed him away.

"Haven't you done enough..?" she said and glared at him. He glared back. They were hurling knives at each other. It was surprising the other wasn't cut yet.

"Haven't you done enough….?" He asked her, in a mocking way and she growled in frustration. She stood up and pushed him, not with her magic this time, but with herself. He hardly budged. She then flailed her fist against his chest. For someone who had seemed so weak, each hit stung. He grabbed each of her first and looked down at her.

"I'm not leaving you.." He said. He was their leader. The team would never forgive him if he let her blow her head off. Besides, he was the leader and would probably have to clean it up.

She frowned and shook her head. "Don't worry about me...I won't be able to try it again, I only had one bullet…"

"why would you only buy one..?"

"Well, I never thought I would have to use it again. " She said and chuckled slightly. He frowned at her and shook his head. He suddenly felt very pissed off again.

"Sorry.." She said and looked away. She was starting to realize how awkward this was. After all, the very man who could make her feel so worthless was sitting on her bed. He was also making her feel so special. Her dark eyes glanced at him. He must of noticed, because he looked away from her, his eyes hidden by his white mask.

She almost thought of telling him why she had thought about doing it. Yet, he hadn't noticed her before this. It was always Starfire. The bright vibrant girl that could easily grab his attention and spend it all on herself. She frowned again at the thought of her and laid down, starting to feel worthless again. When did she let someone start to have so much power over her..?

She figured it was biological or something. She was part human, and humans couldn't exist without thinking there was something more; Something to make them feel worse about themselves. He glanced over at her and placed his hand on the top of her head. She blushed slightly, and started to feel better. She would let him worry about her for this one night, and dwell on it forever.

He also, couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her. As opposed to wearing her normal leotard, she was wearing a black corset, pink ribbon lacing it and tied in a bow at the top. She was also wearing a white skirt. He frowned, that was what she had wanted to everyone to see her in when the found her dead. Their last memory of her. A little girl with her head blown off. Blood everywhere, her brain splattered on the ground and door that had been behind her. He felt his heart squeeze at the thought. It had hurt him so bad. He knew his feelings for her. It was hard to deny it from day to day. Yet, he was the leader, and had to treat them all equally. Besides, Starfire had seemed far more interested.

She had never seemed to have the time, or care to give him a glance at all. She was too busy being dark and wrapped up in herself. She didn't need others. She was perfect and totally self sufficient. She didn't need him. Yet, she was also quite discontented. Its hard being perfect, isn't it..?

"why…?" He said to her, again and she scowled. She hated that question. She hated how he looked at her. He was only concerned because she was a member of the team. He was only concerned because they needed her for her powers, and that was it. That was all she was to anyone.

"You want to know why..?" she was raising her voice again, which was very unlike her. "Really now, Rob, you want to know why..? Why I choose to choke down 9 inches of metal..?" Her voice was loud and powerful. She was angry. Her anger fueled his. Perhaps, they would burn each other out.

"Why, Yes, I would like to know! After all, its not everyday when I find you choking down a gun is it..?" he yelled.

She was breaking. She was letting it all come undone. Its was boiling over. "Because you'd never love me like you love her!" She screamed. Of course, she did the other extreme of the emotional spectrum. She cried. She fell down to her knees and sobbed.

Of course, like most men do when they get an answer they could never even imagine, he gaped at her. She looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"stop looking at me! I know I'm disgusting damnit! I know!" She screamed, choking on her words as she wept. He finally did something.

"Rave…I ughh.." He said as he stepped closer, hugging her, awkwardly at first. She accepted and cried into his chest. He held her and rocked her, listening to her cry. Perhaps, she wasn't as god like as he had thought her to be. She wasn't really that perfect, was she..?

After a while, her tears had subsided and she looked up at him. He smiled some and rubbed her hair. "oh...Raven.." he said and she frowned. "yeah, of course you're happy. Everybody loves you. You love it too. Oh, you're so god damn vain!" She screamed and pulled away from him. He frowned at her.

His hands went to her wrist and he pulled her towards him. "Raven, you haven't seen it this whole time. I've loved you. I've always loved you. Oh…darling.." He said and kissed her. She was shocked, but she kissed him back. His hands went up her back and traced the part of her back that wasn't covered by her corset. She was so soft.

He broke the kiss and carried her to her bed, laying her down and taking one of her hands. He held her fingers to his mouth and kissed each finger tip, his soft lips caressing her. Her large eyes watching him, and she gasped at each kiss her placed on her fingers. He looked at her as he did, they made eye contact. It was obvious, even if his face was covered with his white mask.

Her mouth was open, as if she was going to say something, but he placed his mouth on her open one, using this to push his tongue inside her. She responded by pushing her tongue against his, her hands cupping this neck. He undid each clip as his hand moved down her body. They stared at each, the only sound was their soft, rhythmic breathing. He discard the corset when it was unbound. He gasped when he finally looked down at her.

She was beautiful, her chest rose and fell as she breathed. Her breast were supply an d followed by a flat tummy. He gripped one of her breast, and she squirmed. Her round mouth opened as she made a whimper. He grinned at her and kissed her other breast, sucking and nipping on her sensitive pink nipples. Her back arched as he did this to her, and his mouth moved down her stomach. He kissed down to her bellybutton, poking his tongue inside it.

For most of the time, Raven had been pretty submissive, but she gripped the shirt of his costume and pulled it over his head, grinning at what she saw. Her fingers gripped his small pink nipples and tweaked them. He gasped and looked down at her, thoroughly excited that she had decided to be more offensive in their love making.

She leaned up and kissed his neck as he pulled her skirt off of her. He had her basically unclothed, saved for the pink thong she was wearing. He found the piece of clothing very out of place on her and quickly discarding it. He did notice, however, that they had been absolutely soak. His knuckled grazed over her mound and she let out a gasp.

"You want it, don't you..?" he asked her and she nodded, her hands moving to his pants and pulling them down.

"And, it seems to me that you want it too.." she said, her eyes looking down at the hardness that was his member. Her eyes looked up at his, which were still masked as she brought her mouth down. She rubbed her bottom lip against the tip of it and he gasped.

"Oh…Raven"

This was something that he would never mind to see in her mouth. She took the length of him inside and sucked on him, his hand going to her head and gripping her hair. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked on him and he groaned and gasped. His brow pressing forward and sweat dropping down his face.

She was quickly with her mouth and good with her tongue, and he came after only a few minutes. She pulled back, shots of it landing on her lips and chin. She licked it up and reached out, her palm gripping the tip of his now limp penis and stroking it. He gasped and started to grow hard again. She was so very good at his.

"Raven.." he said again and grabbed her arm, pushing her back on the bed. She started up at him now, her eyes wide. He grinned and placed his mouth on hers.

"Have you done this before..?" He asked, his lips brushing against hers lightly as he spoke. The tip of his hardness was now pressing against her opening, and he felt he could let go of his load right then.

"No.." she said, now it was her lips that were brushing against his so softly and sweetly. He smiled and slipped himself inside her, breaking her. He was getting to go where no one else had gone before. She gaped at him as he did it.

"Rob, it hurts.." she said, and her eyes closed, tearing slipping down her cheeks.

"I'll stop.." he said and bit his lower lip. His hands were on her shoulder, and he gripped them tightly.

"Don't do that.." she said and moved her hips slightly as if to egg him on. He took notice and pushed himself fully inside of her, feeling her walls cling to him. He pulled himself back out, slowly and kept going with this. The tension seemed to ease and she moaned a few times.

He eyes seemed to loose that pained expression and something a bit more darker came into her eyes. He noticed that it was lust and he started to thrust harder into her. Her breathing grew rapid, and she dug her nails into his back. He own hips rising and falling to meet the challenge.

"Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me.." She whispered in his ear and he began to put more power behind each thrust, his hardness breaking in and out of her at a rapid and heavy pace. Her walls gripped him and as she moved back when he moved forward, the friction rose. She was rubbing him raw.

"Rob.." she gasped "Rob…Robin…" she said, her eyes closed and she was lost in her world of lust an pleasure. "Rob...oh Robin, I'm going to come. Make me come, baby…" She said, her voice was luscious and full of lust and passion. He gave her a hard thrust and she came, her voice rising and she screamed. Her wetness flowing over him. He came too, and spilled himself inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, his now limp penis still held inside her. He pulled out and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed him back, feeling rather exhausted. She fell asleep not long after, and he decided he would join her. It was the best night sleep he had gotten in a long long time.

Authors note: this was pretty much a one shot I guess. I don't know. Maybe I'll start a long fic. I'd love some input guys.

Disclaimer: So, I don't own teen titans, and I made no money off of this. I don't even know who does own teen titans.


End file.
